March Off Band
by Lady-Yuna22
Summary: Squall is in love with Rinoa, but she is going out with the quarterback who is also a big jerk Seifer. Did I also mention BAND CAMP, you never know what really goes on, passion,love,whips in the croch. Read my story!


Hello world, I am Lady-Yuna22. I am so excited to write my first story. **This story is for all you band freaks like me! **Here is the intro to MARCH OFF BAND. **Watches dacing naked monkeys before snaping back to reality** So another school year approaching in Balamb High which means…**BAND CAMP! weeee **So much drama, cry's, slips and falls, comedy, and even love( I should know).

I do not own any of these characters except Kat, she is my friend...and so are the squirrles.

**MARCH OFF BAND**

**Chapter 1 **

Squall wakes up as the sun's morning rays shine through his window. 'It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day', Squall thought to himself, until someone rudely interrupted his thoughts by banging on his door in 3 seconds.

3 seconds later BANG!BANG!BANG!(Told you) "Squall, it looks like it's gonna be a beautiful day out side," Zell yelled on the top of his lungs cause everyone to wake up. 'Beautiful day ruined', Squall replied to himself.

Not waiting a moment later, he gets up doing his normal routine every morning. He picks some clothes, makes his bed, combs his hair, masturbates….. , and brushes his teeth. Going to the restroom was always a must do every morning only because he has a picture of Rinoa and him in the mirror along with other members of the band. It was taken last football season in his Jr. year. He only remembers it because after that picture some of the football members including Seifer locked him in the boy's field house locker. "Don't you ever mess with my girlfriend," Seifer said, "and besides she doesn't wanna go out with you." Seifer is only going out with her because she was the head cheerleader and the hottest girl in Balamb High. But Seifer didn't like the fact that she was also a flute player. He despises band members.

Squall really likes Rinoa a lot but he thinks he's never gonna get the chance to go out with her. I mean who would dump a quaterback to go out with the drummer. It really got on his nerves also on account of he was the biggest jerk too.

As he heads out to the living room, he could see that all his other room mates were ready. Squall lives with Zell the trombone player who is also a questionable gay person. Last year for Christmas he was dressed up as Marlin Monroe. "Merry Christmas everyone," Zell said when that exacted moment a wind blew in there apartment causing his white dress to flow. He was also sometimes seen sneaking out of Irvine's room with his clothes on back wards. I won't blame him who wouldn't wanna have sex with Irvine. Irvine is also one of the room mates in the house. He is a sexually active drum major. Sometimes he even "forgets" to put on clothes on purpose just so everyone could see how big his dick was. Tidus also lives with them along with Cloud the tuba player. Tidus is Squall's best friend. He is even in the same section with him but he played the Bass drum.

Squall pulled out a bowl while choosing a cereal to eat. Corn flakes, Coco puffs, Gay charms( which are probably Zell's), and Honey nut cheerios. He pulled out corn flakes pouring some into his bowl and milk. Irvine was also eating breakfast while Zell, Tidus, and Cloud were watching TV.

"Can you believe we're starting band camp as seniors already?" questioned Cloud. "What's not so hard to believe," replied Tidus. "Alright, I get to see all the ladies," said Irvine. "What about me Irvine," Zell cried. "Don't worry baby, I'll see you every night," Irvine replied while Zell jumped for joy. "What about your girlfriend?" Tidus asked Zell. "Don't worry about her, I screwed her last night," Zell answered. "……And we still wonder if your gay or not," Squall said.

As soon as Irvine and Squall were done, all of them headed out the door into their cars. Cloud and Tidus rode with Squall while Zell rode with Irvine. "Do you think it's a good idea to let Zell ride with Irvine?" Cloud asked. "Do you want to ride with the big horn dog that needs to be nutered?" Squall replied

sarcastically. They all parked in the parking lots outside the band hall. As they got out, they could all see that most of the band members already showed up. Irvine got out of the car zipping up his pants and Zell wiping his mouth.

"Look girls it's the guys, let's go say hi, hi, HI," Selphie cheered. Selphie was a very spunky, hyper girl. It always seems like she is on crack though. She plays tuba/flute/drummer/colorguard/cheerleader/dance team/football/stripper….what can I say, she can do anything when she looks like she is on crack. Along with Selphie was Quistis, Rikku and Yuna. Quistis is the other drum major. Of course, she is the one who has to control Irvine's hormones down. Yuna was Tidus's girlfriend and also Rinoa's best friend, she plays clarinet but is also in the dance team. Rikku was as cheerful as Selphie, but she looks like she's not on crack. Oh, did I mention she was a colorguard member. The only reason why I forgot to mention it was because in this story, colorguard is mostly forgotten.

"Where is Rinoa?" Squall asked Yuna in excitement. Yuna looks at him in concern and points to the bench next to the tree. On the bench was Rinoa and Seifer cuddling and laughing at stupid jokes that Seifer would make.

Squall tilts his head down as he walks away from the others. "Cheer up Squall, I know Rinoa likes you." Yuna said. "Yeah, not in that way" Squall replies with a tone of sadness and continues to walk away. Tidus kisses Yuna on the forehead and catches up with his buddy Squall to talk. "Dude, cheer up. I know Rinoa will come around sooner or later. She'll realize that Seifer was a big jerk all along and then she'll definitely wanna go out with you.". "You really think so," Squall answered. "Yeah, I know so." Tidus said. "I mean come on, do you remember how much trouble Yuna and I had when we first started going out. Our dads were enemies in an election for school board president. And when they found out that we were both dating, they wanted us to end our relationship. Our fathers had no right treating us that way. So I decided to move out just so I could be with Yuna. I do anything for that girl. All you need to do is tell Rinoa how you feel about her." " What if she doesn't feel the same way as I do for her?" Squall question. "I personally will take you to the strip bar, where every man desires to go when they feel down," Tidus said excitedly. "Selphie works there part time, SCORE FREE BLOW JOBS!" Squall replied.

Seifer kissed Rinoa then waved good bye going to football practice as Yuna and Selphie approached her. "So, how is it going," Yuna asked. "Not so good," Rinoa answered. "I love Seifer and all but he keeps on wanting me to leave with him to Deling city after graduation to start our own lives there, but I just can't give up my dream. I wanna explore the world with the one I love. I told Seifer about it, but all he did was laugh at me telling me it was silly." "Rinoa you don't deserve a man like that, you need someone who understands your dreams," Yuna said. "Yeah she needs someone like Squa…,"Yuna shut Slephie's mouth and pushed her as fast as she could ( which was obviously not so fast ). "Squall," Rinoa said in shocked. "But we're just friends." Squall? More than a friend?

"All band members report to the field NOW YOU SCUMBAGS!" Quistis yelled. Everyone lined up in sections standing at attention. "Hey ladies, how's it going," Irvine said while walking by everyone looking at every girls ass. "YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MAKING SURE EVERYONE IS STANDING AT ATTENTION NOT LOOKING AT THEIR ASSES IRVINE!" Quistis once yelled again. "Sorry babe," Irvine said seductively. She grabs her whip and whipped him right at the crouch once again. "THE PAIN!" he squeaked. "Never gets old," she said sarcastically. "You sure love torturing Irvine, don't you Quistis" Cid said as he walked in. Cid is our head director. He was a very caring man, treated us like a family and children of his own. "This year is going to be the best year you ever have, especially because of our new drummer and colorguard director. I like you all to meet Wakka and Lulu. The two walked up infront of the crowd. No one has ever seen such two unusual directors. Maybe it was because Wakka wore such unusual shoes that showed his…feet, and Lulu was dressed in a long black dress with fur on the top outline in such a very hot day. "Hello everyone, I'm Wakka and this is my lovely wife Lulu,ya. Before we all break up into our sections, ya'll are free to ask us any questions about ourselfs, just so you guys could get to know us a little better." Everyone knowing who was gonna ask the first question turned to Selphie who obviously raised her hand very high. "What's sex?" Everyone stood in silence "Well I would be happy to give you a private demostration darling" Irving said before getting whipped several more times by Quistis "…any other questions," Wakka asked nervously. A random student raised their hand. "What kind of shoes are you wearing?" "Well these aren't shoes, they're sandals. They are really comfortable and easy to slip on when your in a hurry. "Whatever" Squall replied.

Rikku was next to rase her hand "Oh please not another stupid question" Lulu said shaking her haid.

"Um, Are you the new colorgaurd derector?" everyone looked around in confusion "What the hell is color guard?" Could asked breaking the silence. "Hey!You be quiet!"Rikku slaped him across the face. "AND YES THERE IS A COLORGAURD COLUD!" Selphie bounced as she tried to cach her breath

"hyper bunce Yah?" wakka asked his wife who simply nodded.

" Oooooh you mean the Flagers!" replyed a girl standing in the hallway.

Squall and the other chuckeled a bit as he noticed that everyone seemed to know what she was talking about now..

"Oh Ya I forgot to mention, This is our daughter Kat"

"She is a …Flager..too"

Kat simply smiled and made her way to the stage "Yo" she said waving to everyone.

"Well hello there miss by any chance can I ask for your age darling" Irving said as he grabed her hands.

"Like it matters" Could whispered to Squall who was looking Zell who was turning red out of Jelousy.

"Oh come on zell" Cloud replyed when he saw what squall was looking at.

"I umm…18" "BooYa-KA!" Selphie ran over and dropkicked Irving who was now getting attacked with Quistis whip. "Keep Your hands to Your Self!" Rikku ran over and kicked his crotch. "You big pervert!"

"A really Hyper bunch Ya?" Wakka repeaded to Lulu.

They separated into groups when Rinoa came up to Squall who was walking beside Tidus. "Squall, can I talk to you really quick?" Both Squall and Tidus exchanged looks and simply nodded to each other then deparded leaving Squall with Rinoa alone on the feild. "How have you been Squall,"Rinoa kindly asked. "Oh, um... good I guess," he replied shyly. "I wanted to tell you that if it's true that you lik..." Rinoa was interupted when she saw the football team coming into the feild. "Never mind, let's get going." With that they both left to the band hall.

Seifer and his pal Barret both saw Squall and Rinoa walking together. "Hey what is puberty boy doing with your chick?"Barret said. "Don't worry well find out and I'll make him make sure that he'll regred talking to my girl."said Seifer.

Hope you guys liked it! If you guys want me to continue this story send me 10 reviews. In the mean time I'll work on Chapter 2. I will not fill you in on the next chapter till I get my 10 reviews.See ya. Oh special shout out to my girl KAT. HIIIII!


End file.
